300 (film)
Name: 300 Directed by: Zack Snyder Screenplay by: Michael B. Gordon Kurt Johnstad Zack Snyder Based Upon the Graphic Novel by: Frank Miller Lynn Varley Produced by: Mark Canton Bernie Goldmann Gianni Nunnari Jeffrey Silver Executive Producers: William Fay Craig J. Flores Scott Mednick Frank Miller Deborah Snyder Thomas Tull Benjamin Waisbren Cinematography by: Larry Fong Film Editing by: William Hoy Production Design by: James D. Bissell Music by: Tyler Bates Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Virtual Studios Legendary Pictures Atmosphere Pictures Hollywood Gang Productions Released by: Columbia Pictures Airdate: March 9, 2007 Length: 117 minutes, 4 seconds Budget: $65 million Box Office: $456.1 million Pixar Movie Number: 1558 300 is a 2006 American epic fantasy war film based on the 1998 comic series of the same name by Frank Miller and Lynn Varley. Both are fictionalized retellings of the Battle of Thermopylae within the Persian Wars. The film was directed by Zack Snyder, while Miller served as executive producer and consultant. It was filmed mostly with a super-imposition chroma key technique, to help replicate the imagery of the original comic book. The plot revolves around King Leonidas (Gerard Butler), who leads 300 Spartans into battle against the Persian "god-King" Xerxes (Rodrigo Santoro) and his invading army of more than 300,000 soldiers. As the battle rages, Queen Gorgo (Lena Headey) attempts to rally support in Sparta for her husband. The story is framed by a voice-over narrative by the Spartan soldier Dilios (David Wenham). Through this narrative technique, various fantastical creatures are introduced, placing 300 within the genre of historical fantasy. 300 was released in both conventional and IMAX theaters in the United States on March 9, 2007, and on DVD, Blu-ray Disc, and HD DVD on July 31, 2007. The entire film received mixed reviews, receiving acclaim for its original visuals and style, but criticism for favoring visuals over characterization and its depiction of the ancient Persians in Iran, a characterization which some had deemed racist; however, the film was a box office success, grossing over $450 million, with the film's opening being the 24th largest in box office history at the time. A sequel, entitled ''300: Rise of an Empire'', which is based on Miller's unpublished graphic novel prequel Xerxes, was released on March 7, 2014. Plot In 479 BC, one year after the famed Battle of Thermopylae, Dilios, a hoplite in the Spartan Army, begins his story by depicting the life of Leonidas I from childhood to kingship via Spartan doctrine. Dilios's story continues and Persian messengers arrive at the gates of Sparta demanding "earth and water" as a token of submission to King Xerxes; the Spartans reply by killing and kicking the messengers into a well. Leonidas then visits the Ephors, proposing a strategy to drive back the numerically superior Persians through the Hot Gates; his plan involves building a wall in order to funnel the Persians into a narrow pass between the rocks and the sea. The Ephors consult the Oracle, who decrees that Sparta will not go to war during the Carneia. As Leonidas angrily departs, a messenger from Xerxes appears, rewarding the Ephors for their covert support. Although the Ephors have denied him permission to mobilize Sparta's army, Leonidas gathers three hundred of his best soldiers in the guise of his personal bodyguard; they are joined along the way by Arcadians. At Thermopylae, they construct the wall made up of stones and slain Persian scouts as mortar, angering the Persian Emissary. Stelios, an elite Spartan soldier, orders him to go back to the Persian lines and warn Xerxes after cutting off his whipping arm. Meanwhile, Leonidas encounters Ephialtes, a deformed Spartan whose parents fled Sparta to spare him certain infanticide. Ephialtes asks to redeem his father's name by joining Leonidas' army, warning him of a secret (goat) path the Persians could use to outflank and surround the Spartans. Though sympathetic, Leonidas rejects him since his deformity physically prevents him from holding his shield high enough; potentially compromising the phalanx formation, and Ephialtes is enraged. The battle begins soon after the Spartans' refusal to lay down their weapons. Using the Hot Gates to their advantage, plus their superior fighting skills, the Spartans repel wave upon wave of the advancing Persian army. During a lull in the battle, Xerxes personally approaches Leonidas to persuade him to surrender, offering him wealth and power in exchange for his allegiance; Leonidas declines and mocks Xerxes for the inferior quality of his fanatical warriors. In response, Xerxes sends in his elite guard, the Immortals, later that night. Despite some Spartans being killed, they heroically defeat the Immortals (with slight help from the Arcadians). On the second day, Xerxes sends in new waves of armies from Asia and other Persian city-states, including war elephants, to crush the Spartans once and for all, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Ephialtes defects to Xerxes to whom he reveals the secret path in exchange for wealth, luxury, and (especially) a uniform. The Arcadians retreat upon learning of Ephialtes' betrayal, but the Spartans stay. Leonidas orders an injured but reluctant Dilios to return to Sparta and tell them of what has happened, a "tale of victory". In Sparta, Queen Gorgo tries to persuade the Spartan Council to send reinforcements to aid the 300. Theron, a corrupt politician, claims that he "owns" the Council and threatens the Queen, who reluctantly submits to his sexual demands in return for his help. When Theron disgraces her in front of the Council, Gorgo kills him out of rage, revealing within his robe a bag of Xerxes' gold. Marking his betrayal, the Council unanimously agrees to send reinforcements. On the third day, the Persians, led by Ephialtes, traverse the secret path, encircling the Spartans. Xerxes' general again demands their surrender. Leonidas seemingly kneels in submission, allowing Stelios to leap over him and kill the general. A furious Xerxes orders his troops to attack. Leonidas rises and throws his spear at Xerxes; barely missing him, the spear cuts across and wounds his face, proving the God-King's mortality. Leonidas and the remaining Spartans fight to the last man until they finally succumb to an arrow barrage. Dilios, now back at Sparta, concludes his tale before the Council. Inspired by Leonidas' sacrifice, Greece has mobilised. The Persians now face an army of 30,000 free Greeks led by a vanguard of 10,000 Spartans. After one final speech commemorating the 300, Dilios, now head of the Spartan Army, leads them to war, against the Persians across the fields of Plataea. Voice Cast • Gerard Butler as Leonidas, King of Sparta. • David Wenham as Dilios, narrator and Spartan soldier. • Lena Headey as Queen Gorgo, Queen of Sparta (Gorgo has a larger role in the film than she does in the comic book, where she only appears in the beginning). • Giovanni Cimmino as Pleistarchus, son of Leonidas and Gorgo (Pleistarchus does not feature in the comic book). • Dominic West as Theron, a fictional corrupt Spartan politician (Theron is not featured in the comic book). • Vincent Regan as Captain Artemis, Leonidas' loyal captain and friend. • Tom Wisdom as Astinos, Captain Artemis' eldest son. In the film Astinos has a constant presence until he dies. In the comic book Astinos is only mentioned when he dies. • Andrew Pleavin as Daxos, an Arcadian leader who joins forces with Leonidas. • Andrew Tiernan as Ephialtes, a deformed Spartan outcast and traitor. • Rodrigo Santoro as King Xerxes, King of Persia. • Stephen McHattie as The Loyalist, a loyal Spartan politician. • Michael Fassbender as Stelios, a young, spirited and highly skilled Spartan soldier. • Peter Mensah as a Persian messenger who gets kicked into the well by Leonidas. • Kelly Craig as Pythia, an Oracle to the Ephors. • Tyler Neitzel as young Leonidas. • Robert Maillet as Über Immortal (giant), a muscular and deranged Immortal who battles Leonidas during the Immortal fight. • Patrick Sabongui as the Persian General who tries to get Leonidas to comply at the end of the battle. • Leon Laderach as Executioner, a hulking, clawed man who executes men who have displeased Xerxes. And Also Starring Tyrone Benskin as the whip-wielding Persian Emissary. DVD Release *''300'' is released on DVD, HD-DVD and Blu-Ray in July 31, 2007. DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selections #Spartan Education #Messenger From Persia #Sparta's Reply #The Ephors #The Oracle #What Should a Free Man Do? #With or on Your Shield #More Soldiers Than You #Hunters of Men's Souls #Glorious Rain #Fraction of the Monster #Wall of the Dead #Ephialtes' Request #Hot Gates Battle #Today No Spartan Dies #Make Theron Your Ally #Meeting Xerxes #Immortals Put to the Test #Uber Immortal's Fall #Numbers Count for Nothing #Blood-Drunk #Betrayer's Bargain #Queen's Bargain #Prepare for Glory #Tell Them Our Story #Trickster in True Form #Victory in Surrender #Fallen Heroes #Go Tell the Spartans #End Credits *Special Features *Languages **English **English 5.1 **Español 5.1 **Français 5.1 *Subtitles **English for the Hearing Impaired **English **French **Spanish *Bonus Features, Zack Snyder's Commentary, Deleted Scenes and Outtakes DVD Previews *Leatherheads Teaser Trailer (In Theaters April 2008) *There Will Be Blood Trailer (In Theaters December 26th) *Superbad Trailer (In Theaters August 17th) *CJ7 Trailer (In Theaters January 2008) Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) *1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) Quotes *300 (film) Quotes Other Languages * 300 (film) Other Languages Language Dubs * 300 (film) Language Dubs Credits * 300 (film) Credits Category:2007 films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films